


The Voodoopunk Adventures of Joanie Brightsky

by Space_Eurydice



Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Eurydice/pseuds/Space_Eurydice
Summary: Joanie Brightsky is a young New Albian fresh out of boarding school. One evening, along with her friend Natalie, she attends a voodoopunk ceremony. Her life would be forever changed.





	The Voodoopunk Adventures of Joanie Brightsky

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written as a gift to Mira for Secret Satan. This is my first time writing such a work in English and posting on here, so don't hesitate to comment !

Steampunk New Albion

The tramway moved violently as it took a turn along a large avenue. The movement woke up Joanie from her daydream and she looked around her. The wagon was full. Not surprising given the time, 7PM. Most workers were getting back home after a hard day of work in the shops and factories that made New Albion, and more fortunate souls, like her, were going out for a night in the city, enjoying the last days of summer before the strong New Albian winter took over.  
She noticed a few dolls with her on the tramway: one, a tall doll, in a beautiful mahogany, was sitting along with a group of young men having an animate conversation. She could not hear what they were saying, the other passengers as well as the tramway itself were too loud, but every now and then, it seems the men were addressing the doll, waiting for an answer. Another doll, much smaller, was sat on a women’s knees. The women talked to the doll as well, but like the group of men, never got an answer.  
Joanie got off at Theatre Boulevard. She did not know this part of the city, her house, as well as all her friend Natalie’s, were in the posher neighbourhoods. Joanie never went into the city alone, in the evening, and was a little scared. Her nanny would deem improper for a girl like her to be here at such a time.  
That is why, for a moment, she thought about getting back in the tramway and going home, forget this whole story and spend the evening whit her family. But she was too curious: she really wanted to know if what Natalie said was true, so she began walking towards the meeting point.  
Natalie, her friend from boarding school, told her that her cousin went to the meeting of a cult, here in New Albion, and that they were taking drugs, dancing and partying with dolls. Joanie had a hard time believing her, Natalie was known to seek attention, and Joanie knew better than to believe all her friend’s stories. But her curiosity was piqued, so when Natalie’s cousin invited them both at the next meeting, the girls decided to go.

“Joanie! Over here!”  
Joanie turned her head and saw Natalie waving. She was with a tall man who has the same brown skin as her. She promptly joined them.  
“We waited an eternity for you,” said Natalie. “You should have been in the last train, why were you so late?”  
“My parents asked me a lot of questions,” Joanie answered. “They almost didn’t let me go. They had a hard time believing I was going to a charity gala with you and your cousin.”  
“Well, you’re here now, that’s what matters,” and turning to the young men beside her : “Meet my cousin James. James, meet Joanie.”  
“Nice to meet you Joanie” he said.  
“Likewise. So, tell us,” Joanie asked. “How did you end up going to a cult party anyway?”  
“I heard about it from my university roommate. He is one of them,” He said, before adding:” When we are here do not call them a cult, use their name. They call themselves the Voodoopunks”

The small group began walking. The party was a little walk away, so Natalie used the time to get more details from James, but he eluded all her questions. “It’s better to discover the Voodoopunks by yourself” he said. Joanie thought that he just wanted to make himself interesting by being mysterious, he was Natalie’s cousin after all.  
They finally reached their destination: a café in the centre of New Albion. After they got in, James leaded them to a small, almost hidden staircase in the back that laid them down in a large cave. The cave was big enough to host a hundred people and had high ceilings. A few dozen people were already there.  
_The Voodoopunks_ thought Joanie. She looked at them: most seemed like people she could see on the street, except they had frivolous outfits and some of them wore masks. Joanie suddenly felt out of place: with her uptight skirt and blazer, she looked like a schoolgirl in the middle of this party. At least she was not alone: Natalie had a similar outfit and didn’t blend in either. There were buffets filled with found and punch, but she could not recognize what the punch was made of. She could also see a few dolls laying around.

“Hi James, who are these girls you’re bringing?”. Joanie did not the see the young men approaching, she could not see his face behind the mask, but he was tall and had long dark hair flowing on his shoulders. He put his arm around James’s shoulder, the latter did not seem to mind.  
“So, who are these lovely ladies?”, the stranger asked again.  
“Byron, meet my cousin Natalie and her friend Joanie. Natalie, Joanie, meet Byron, who organized this whole party”  
“Nice to meet you,” said Natalie.” It’s such an honour to meet the host,” she added, with a joking smile. _She really can make herself at ease everywhere_ thought Joanie. She was a little jealous of her friend’s outgoingness.  
“The pleasure is all for me, I can finally meet James’ family and friends”. Byron winked at James, and before anyone could make a comment he added: “Come, let me show you around”.  
Before even realising it, Joanie was on Byron’s left arm and Natalie on his right and he was guiding them to the other side of the room. James had disappeared.  
“This cave is a very good venue, it’s here we do most of our meetings now”, he started monologuing. “It is perfect for the ceremony, I can’t wait for you to see it, the first time is always special.”  
“What happens exactly during the ceremony?”, asked Joanie.  
“Oh, you’ll see, it comes quite naturally”  
“And what do you mean by that?”. Natalie was less and less at ease here.  
“Don’t be impatient girls, here we are! The beginners table.”.

Byron has guided them to a buffet far from the entrance. It was identical to the others, with the same appetizers and the same punch.

“The ceremony should start soon, when it does, take a sip of punch and everything should flow”, Byron explained.” I should go prepare, see you around”. He left promptly.  
The girls stood in silence for an instant. They looked at each other, a little glad to see the same confused look in each other eyes.

“Do you think there’s drugs in the punch?”, asked Natalie, breaking the silence  
“Without a doubt. Are you sure it was a good idea going here?”  
“Yes, we came here to experience new things, remember? We cannot back down now”  
“If you say so. If anything goes wrong, I’m blaming it on you.”. Joanie tried to be intimidating but, only managed to make her friend laugh.  
“You’re cute, Jo, now let’s do this!”  
Natalie poured them two cups of punch. Soon, music started to play. The girls could not see where it came from or understand its lyrics.  
“You think that’s it?”, asked Joanie.  
“Must be”, answered Natalie. “Cheers?”  
“Cheers”

The two friends clinked their glasses and, after a flash of hesitation, drank them. Joanie did not feel anything at first and was about to say something to her friend when it hit her. Everything was clearer: the room, her surroundings, she felt like she understood everything, and more importantly, she finally understood the song.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

The tune was inviting, and Joanie felt like dancing, and just like that she was dancing in the middle of the cave.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

She was dancing with Natalie, the Voodoopunks were dancing, were the dolls dancing too?

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

She was dancing with James now, where did he come from? Joanie could not bring herself to remember when she changed dancing partner.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

Her hair was dancing with her. Her hair? Wasn’t it tied? And where did her blazer go? But these thoughts left as quickly as they came, and she continued to dance.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

Were there more people here suddenly? No, it was just shadows. She was dancing with the shadows.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

She was dancing with a doll. He was beautiful, talkative, and quite charming. They laughed as they turned around.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

How much time had passed? She should be exhausted by now, but she had so much energy.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

She was with Natalie again; they were dancing with the shadows. Not shadows, spirits. How did she know that?

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

All this dancing made her thirsty, she took another glass of punch.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

And the night continues. The dances never stop.

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

_Dollay oh we come dollay_

The night was almost done when Joanie came to her senses again. She was sitting in a comfortable couch in a little salon in what seems to be a well-furnished backroom. Natalie was next to her, sleeping, and she could also recognize Byron, playing with the hair of a boy sleeping on his lap. He was in an animated discussion with a dark-skinned girl sitting next to him.

“I say we do it. It’s a statement and it will make us known from all New Albion”  
“I don’t think we should mix up in politics Byron, only bad things can come from it”

Joanie tried to stand up but fell immediately back on the couch. Byron and the girls noticed her:

“Don’t force yourself, love, the effects take some time to wear off”, explained the girl. “It is your first time isn’t it?”  
Joanie nodded.  
“And how was it?”  
“Intense”. That was all she could think of. “But in a good way”, she added.  
“Good. I’m Amelia by the way”  
“Joanie, I came here with James”  
“Well, he clearly isn’t in a state to take you back home”, said Amelia, pointing at Byron’s lap. Joanie did not recognise James at first glance, she only met him today, but now that Amelia said it, it was clear he was the one sleeping on Byron. “You can sleep here, nothing will happen to you, you can get home tomorrow”.

Joanie let herself lay deeper into the couch and into sleep. She felt like she had a lot to think about that night, but that could all be done tomorrow. Her dreams were made of dances, spirit and dolls and, in a way, it was like the party went on.


End file.
